dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jae Joong
'thumb|599px' ' kim-jaejoong-10.jpg jaejoong_blossom_gif_by_dai2009-d3033yx.jpg Perfil' *'Nombre verdadero:' 김재중 / Kim Jae Joong *'Apodos: '''Hero o Youngwoong (Corea) / Jejun (Japón) *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, modelo, compositor y director *'Fecha de nacimiento legal:' 26 - Enero - 1986 *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 4 - Enero - 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungnam, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino: Tigre *'''Estatura: 181 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''O *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment *'Grupo musical:' JYJ Biografía Nació bajo el nombre de Han Jaejoon en Chungnam, Corea de sur. A temprana edad, "Hero" fue dado en adopción por su madre; después él fue adoptado por la Familia Kim y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim JaeJoong. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, se mudó por su cuenta a Seúl, para poder participar en las audiciones promovidas por SM Entertainment. Formó parte del grupo número uno de Corea, DBSK (Dong Ban Shi Ki). JaeJoong fue elegido por SM Entertainment entre 5000 participantes, pasando de manera muy satisfactoria la pruebas de canto; y además ganó el premio de mejor apariencia. Su primera aparición en escenario fue en Corea el 26 de Diciembre de 2003 en un concierto de BoA. Siendo "Hug" su primer single, posicionandolo en el punto mas alto de popularidad. Actualmente el grupo DBSK se ha desintegrado, quedando dos miembros, que mantienen activo el grupo. Jaejoong junto con los miembros restantes de TVXQ, han formado un grupo llamado JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu). Dramas *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Telecinema - Heaven's Postman (SBS, 2009) *Vacation (SBS, 2006) *Tokyo Holiday (SBS, 2006) *First Love 1 y 2 (SBS, 2006) *Finding lost time (SBS, 2006) *Uninvited Guest (SBS, 2006) *The Most Unforgettable girl of my life (SBS, 2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Temas de Dramas *''I’ll Protect You para Protect the Boss (2011) *''For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting'' para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Videos Musicales *Ayumi Hamasaki - Blossom. *Taegoon - Call me. Premios *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' ''New star award' (Protect the Boss ) *Fue elegido en Japón como "Actor Revelación" por el drama "It’s hard to say I love you". *Hero-Jaejoong fue elegido como el hombre más sexy de K-POP del año 2011. *Ganó el premio "Best Face" en la primera competencia en SM Entertainment. *'2da Entrega Anual De "Mejor Competencia" SM Entretainmet:' 1er Lugar Mejor Apariencia. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' **'2003 - 2010:' TVXQ **'2010 - Presente:' JYJ *'Estudios:' Estudia Comunicaciones en Kyung Hee Cyber University *'Familia: '''8 hermanas adoptadas y 2 hermanos biologicos *'Personalidad: Es un maniático del orden y la limpieza. *'Color de pelo: '''Marrón Oscuro *'Color de ojos: 'Grises en verano/Marrones en las épocas frias *'Chica ideal: 'Con lindas manos y pies. No le agradan las chicas que solamente piensan en ellas mismas. El piensa que se va a casar con una fan, siempre dice que porque seas una fan no significa que no tienes una posibilidad *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar, componer, ejercitarse con pesas y twittear. Le encanta cocinar, puede preparar más de 15 platillos coreanos diferentes. *'Le gusta: 'Le encanta la comida picante. Le gustan muchos tipos de música como R&B, Jazz, Rock Moderno y baladas de Rock. Su manga favorito es Dragón Ball. *Le tiene miedo a las cucarachas. *'Amigos: Todos los miembros de TVfXQ ( a quienes considera como familia), aunque por ahora no pueda comunicarse con dos de ellos( Max ChangMin, U-Know Yunho). Es uno de los mejores amigos de Yamashita Tomohisa, Shirota Yu, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Kyu Jong, Heo Young Saeng *'De pequeño: '''Cuando era un niño su sueño era tener un supermercado así podría comer todas las galletitas que quisiera. Cuando era chico, sus amigos se burlaban de él porque no sabía cantar. Sin embargo, como todos pueden ver ahora se convirtió en un gran cantante. *'Compuso:' **Junto con Micky YooChun compuso Colors, Melody and Harmony (Llegando con este single, a los primeros puestos de los más pedidos en Corea y Japón) y "Shelter". **AVEX utilizo la canción compuesta por Jaejoong, Wasurenaide, sin consultarlo para uno de sus cantantes en China, molestándo a sus fans por eso. **Compuso las canciones (JYJ): Wasurenaide, Don’t say goodbye, Nine, 9095, Pierrot y Still in love. **Escribió la letra de la canción I'll Protect You, OST de su nuevo dorama Protect the Boss. *Una vez durante una competencia de beber Coca-Cola se desmayó. *Kim Jaejoong agregó también en esa entrevista: "Yo quiero ser un ídol que puede ser amado por todos los grupos de cualquier edad, no sólo ser un ídol que canta, baila y tiene un gran aspecto. 'Por eso estoy trabajando duro, para poder estar listo. Y tener la imagen de un cantante, que compone sus propias canciones, música y letras. "' *Se tiñó por primera vez de rubio en el 2006 por una sugerencia de Junsu. *Le gustan los gatos. Su gato se llama 'Ji-Ji / '''요요'' '' *Participó en el MV de la canción Blossom de Ayumi Hamasaki causando gran controvercia en Japón, esto causó una serie de rumores que hablaban de un posible romance entre ellos. Jaejoong negó esos rumores diciendo: “Todos esos artículos son ficciones. Es cierto que me llevo bien con estrellas japonesas, pero no existe una con la que tenga una relación. Japón es diferente a Corea en cuanto a las celebridades se llevan bien en privado. Soy cercano a Ayumi sempai, sobre quien se están generando rumores de una posible relación”. *Después de dos años de su separación de SM, Hero Jaejoong escribió en su twitter:” No sé si puedo decir estas palabras o no... También extraño a Yunho y Changmin." y "No importa lo que los demás han dicho, ellos son mis compañeros, a los que yo conozco mejor que nadie. Aunque no sé si la gente considera esta charla como innecesaria, ha pasado mucho tiempo y los echo de menos. " *Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama Protect the Boss las fans donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Jaejoong. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. *En Septiembre del 2005, mientras ensayaba los pasos de bailes para "Rising Sun" Hero se rompió el cartílago de la rodilla y fue llevado a un hospital en Seúl. Él se sometió a una cirugía el mismo día para reparar el tejido. *Recientemente viajo a Estados Unidos para realizar una gira mundial junto a los otros dos miembros de JYJ, se espera la llegada de JYJ a Chile ( 9 de Marzo )y Perú ( 11 de Marzo). *Tiene 11 piercing en todo su cuerpo. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Mazejae Galería hero_jae_joong_88593.jpg 1253374769_Purple-line_0007.jpg hero_jae_joong_88168.jpg hero_jae_joong_336698.jpg hero_jae_joong_159221.jpg faf2d3f66817c2664e954ceaa79aa3e8.jpg infinityhkyuibkk10.jpg Bolero-kisssharingyoochun005.jpg hero_jae_joong_88515.jpg cddvdversionyuibkk003.jpg hero_jae_joong_172367.jpg 7687-jyj.PNG jejung_breakout_wall.jpg hero_jae_joong_321315.jpg hero_jae_joong_322740.jpg hero_jae_joong_321820.jpg hero_jae_joong_387312.jpg 3-jyj.jpg hero_jae_joong_88220.jpg hero_jae_joong_442266.png 254557_123839261032297_100002186725165_193849_708067_n.jpg|que hermoso y sexy ASflknffn.jpg hero_jaejoong_wallpaper_by_dymiyake-d33x9o7.jpg v49bn.jpg 20111225_jaejoong.jpg maisonjj02.jpg normal_1631.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KDirector